White Rose
by 7CrimsonKisses7
Summary: Valentine's Day. Hinata is Gaara's white rose. Will they see that they are made to be together? For all eternity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Blah...**

**Just a one-shot I decided to write for Valentine's day. Plus I've never written a romance with this couple. And it's sorta nice.... So yeah.**

**Hope it's not too bad!!**

* * *

Valentine's day. That day. That day that everyone in love is either nervous or excited about. Who will be your Valentine?

* * *

Gaara felt the tension build inside him. This was the first time he had even thought about Valentine's day. All that hype. All that talk. He finally understood it. The ideal time to confess feelings to that special someone. 'I hope she likes white roses,' he thought to himself. He knew he should've gotten red, but it was so outdated, so stereotypical.

Plus these roses reminded him of her eyes. When Gaara first came to Konoha, he didn't think he'd make any more friends, but he did. And SHE was his favourite. His own, personal white rose. They had spent so many afternoons lying in the grass. Just lying there. Sometimes the occasional word would be uttered, but they were both very quiet people and so most the time was spent in silence. Beautiful silence with his even more beautiful pale rose.

Not that she was his yet. But soon, he hoped, she would be. Today, he would ask her, would she be his Valentine, and her his? And, with any luck, she would forget that annoying blonde that was so blind, and she would fall into his arms, letting their lips meet. Eternally his.

* * *

Hinata sat by the lake, staring into its murky depths, mind a million miles away. Her long dark hair swirled around the face that smiled into the water. Then the smile turned to a frown as her thoughts shifted, as was inevitable, to the man that haunted her dreams. Not Naruto. No. She had loved him once, but had forced herself to let him go after she almost gave her life for him and had admitted her feelings. He hadn't sought her out since, so he obviously just didn't feel the same way as she had.

Her love, who had spent days with her, and was always there to listen. Though she herself didn't speak much, if she had a problem she would go to him. He would listen, _really_ listen. She had hoped, just a small flicker of a hope, that he would ask her. He would ask her to be with him tomorrow. The 14th of February. But he hadn't, and the sun was setting fast. Maybe she should seek him out and ask him? No. That wouldn't be right, she had nothing to give him. Nothing but the red rose she had bought, to tempt karma, a few days earlier. It was bright; the colour of his ruffled hair...

If only he would ask her, she would cast all lingering thoughts of the annoyingly blind blonde that had faded from her so long ago. She would fall into his arms and let his warmth wrap around her. Eternally his.

* * *

Gaara walked up to the beautiful girl by the lake. He stood over her, her white eyes were closed. Sleeping. Shaking his head- she could freeze out here- Gaara lifted her into his arms and carried her to his house. Yes, it seemed sort of creepy, but where else could she take her? He lay Hinata out on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. Then, he got his roses and lay them out on the table in front of her.  
_Hinata.  
Be my Valentine?  
I Love You...  
Gaara._

He placed the simple card beside the bouquet and kissed his white rose on the forehead before slipping up the stairs and to his room.

* * *

She had fallen asleep by the lake. Why was the grass so comfortable, and why was she so warm? Hinata forced her eyes open, much to their sleepy protest. A house? Flowers?  
She focused her eyes and saw the note next to the beautiful roses that's sweet fragrance drifted through the house. Reading it, she gasped. Read it again. Looked around and read it one final time. She jumped up and ran back to her house down the street. Now where did she put that rose? There! Picking it up, she sprinted back to Gaara's and made her way up the stairs.

Opening the door, she saw him sitting on his bed, staring out the window.  
"Gaara?" She whispered, half afraid the roses were just a dream.  
"Ah, good morning Hinata." His voice, uttering her name, sent a shiver up her spine. "Did you get the flowers?"  
"Yes..." Se stepped forward, now sure it wasn't just a dream. And if she was still dreaming, she'd make it a good one. She held out the rose, blushing. He extracted it from her trembling fingers and smiled.

Hinata fell into Gaara's arms and let the warmth take her. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. She was his for all eternity.


End file.
